The Island
by User453
Summary: Chloe Evans, Johnny,Shaundi and Pierce are involved in a plane crash but whats going to happen to them. Will they be saved or will they die? My keyboard played up a little sorry !


The beeps were getting faster and Chloe's heart was racing, she looked at the controls as the helpless pilot tried to stop to plane from plunging down over 10,000 feet.

The beeps were getting more rapid by the second and Chloe peered through the front window of the plane looking down at a tropical island filled with trees,sand,mountains and grassland. Chloe lunged for the door knowing where the parachutes were so she ordered Johnny,Pierce and Shaundi to grab parachutes and jump from the plane but the disagreed and the back of the plane seperated from there section and they were all sucked out flying through the air Chloe and Johnny remembered there's and plunged down to save both Pierce and Shaundi. After Chloe captured Pierce who was screaming like a little bitch she glared at the plane now planted flat on the mile wide beach, Johnny and Shaundi were nowhere to be seen Chloe and Pierce looked around trying to see where Shaundi and Johnny had disappeared to even in the middle of the air.

Chloe and Pierce landed on the same beach as the plane and they saw it's burning wreckage the smoke high enough for another plane to see, they approached it shock in Pierce's face. The plane was tilted with one wing sticking up and the other wing piercing the sand, the two entered the burning fuselage to see if the pilot survived or if he jumped to his death instead of crashing with the plane. They got closer to the cockpit as Shaundi's bag jumped at them both hitting Pierce on the head, knocking him out cold Chloe punched the seat in fury and climbed back down to help Pierce and dragged him out only to shiver at the sound of the plane tilting slightly she looked up and saw the wing was going to come down so she picked him up and ran as the plane fell down a roar of explosions blasted out of the fuselage throwing Chloe and Pierce into the salty water of the sea.

Shaundi and Gat are on the top of a cliff watching in horror as the explosion raged through the air and ran until Shaundi tripped over a srick poking out of the ground causing her to cry out in pain, Gathelped her up and she started limping so he picked her up and carried her through the jungle until they heard a rustling noise in the bushes and Johnny narrowed his vision to the direction the noise was coming from and reached for his gun realising it wasn't there he placed Shaundi down on the floor and get prepared for combat, glaring through the bushes he pounced landing on a chimp, it screamed slapping him in the face many times angrily causing him to fall over next to shaundi who was unconcious.

Johnny and Shaundi reached the plane looking for Chloe but without any sight of her or Pierce he shouted for her and him until she emerged from the sea with Pierce who was bleeding on the head and still knocked out, Johnny asked her what happened to him and she told him about the piece of Shaundi's luggage. He sarcastically mentioned they're trip to Ibiza for a week to get away from the gangs and police.

It was night time and they had built a fire and gathered fruit and fish they had both gathered there's, Pierce and Shaundi's bags and made a big tent with bits of the plane that weren't burnt, Johnny grabbed a bottle of beer from his bag and took a large gulp and upon Chloe's request he gave her sips of the bottle (by sips I mean large chugs) she glanced at him and told him that fuel was leaking from the plane causing it to go downshe didn't realise this until she saw the meter was red, she had tried to convince the pilot to get out but he told her that the captain goes down with his ship and stayed there she had felt really guilty about his death as he knew her for a long time and was 72 years old. She took off her purple hoodie and slid her hands throough her still silky, strawberry blonde hair and she sighed looking up at the stars she told him another story about when her dad sat with her in the garden and gazed at the enchanting lights in the sky causing a tear to roll down her face, she loved her dad so much because he told her about guns and crime until he was killed by a man she seduced to rob a bank not knowing her dad would be taking out money to buy her her first car.

Johnny listened as she went on and on revealing some secrets about her family and relationships, until she grabbed out a box of blck hair dye asking for his opinion, as he looked at her gorgeous body he envisioned her with black hair wearing that purple hoodie and the clean white shirt with those black womens jeans and sports trainers, he smiled and told her to go black, remembering they were on an uncharted island she gave up and threw away the box

Character name: Chloe louise Evans

Age: 25 (2014)

Family

Father: Harrie Evans

Mother: Alexandra Evans

Sisters: Amy, Sarah

Brothers: Jamie Evans, Ryan Evans, Liam Evans


End file.
